Unto Others
by ArchangelSelaphiel
Summary: Gabriel wasn't the best person for dealing with situations he couldn't simply snap his way out of. But that's why Sam was always there to remind him that sometimes, he didn't have to. Sabriel


The hands on the back of his shoulder-blades were too small. Too calm, for the fear and worry he could feel roiling beneath the surface of the smooth skin pressed against his body. Gabriel struggled for a moment to find a sarcastic remark to brush away the tension he knew lay stagnant between them... but for once he was at a complete loss.

Sam picked up on his growing unease anyway, and nuzzled into the back of his neck with a gentle murmur. "Don't. Cas said it'll wear off in a few days... relax, alright?"

'_I would, Samsquatch, if you could_.' He thought, but the words that escaped his lips were that of a worried lover faced with a situation he could do nothing but watch. Watch and feel, as Sam's hands glided ever so gently over the sensitive skin of his back where his wings lay folded and dormant, tucked away into a pocket of space along with the rest of his true form.

"And if it doesn't?"

His reply was met with a huff. Too quiet and far too brief, his mind continued to supply unhelpfully. Of course, despite the fact that Gabriel could feel the minute-tremble from his lover and the faint, bitter twinge of fear- fear for himself, fear for Gabriel, fear for his brother who would worry himself sick if this couldn't be fixed- Sam still forced himself to remain strong for his angel lover.

Even if the body that pressed itself up against Gabriel's back was too soft and pliant, too warm, and the arms that snaked around his waist only just barely met again on the other side to hold Gabriel tightly to him.

"We'll find a way. We always do. It may take a while, and I'm sorry if-"

"Don't apologize."

Cutting the other off quickly, Gabriel twisted in Sam's grip, turning to meet the hunter's eyes in the dim lighting of the newest shitty hotel they had stopped in for the week. Both Dean and Castiel were out of course, hunting down the witch that had caused their current dilemma. But they had called less then an hour ago so the two in the room had plenty of time for uninterrupted conversation.

He hated feeling Sam flinch back minutely; an action no one but Gabriel would realize was there, from his years of holding that body tightly to him. But what he faced was so alien to the former-Trickster that his temporary annoyance faded quickly into partial stupor. Sam's figure against him was shorter then his lover's now, and by far lanker then normal. The long mop of hair that normally obscured Gabriel's view of the Winchester's neck was now much shorter, and curled in an almost fluffy haphazard mess around his ears and the base of his neck.

Long, powerful arms that seemed to go on forever and then some were now short and gangly; if Gabriel had been in any other mood he may have made a few cracks about how twig-like they were. So frail-looking, though he couldn't help but release a quiet breath when he realized that at least one part about Sam remained the same. His eyes.

"I wont die from this."

Those hazel eyes that often looked at him with amusement, annoyance, and an abundance of love flickered with a soft yet growing resolve as he finally began to see just how much this was affecting his lover. Sam hated it when Gabriel fell into a morose state and would do anything to distract him while he remained the way he was. Soft pink lips twitched into the ghost of a smile even as a too-small hand came up to brush gently over the angel's cheek.

"Sixteen wasn't all a bad year for me." The murmur was an open invitation for one of Gabriel's comebacks, but instead of taking the bait, the angel startled his lover by pushing Sam down into the bed and settling between his legs.

With a soft snort of amusement, Gabriel settled for nipping Sam's side hard, drawing a loud yelp from the hunter. Pale hands reached up to thread through Gabriel's locks when he seemed to just melt into Sam's new and unusual form. For his hunter to be stuck with the body of a sixteen-year-old boy, he thought he was handling it better then he could have, at least.

Sam could have very well been mentally reverted too, he had to remind himself. But then Dean and Castiel would be struggling to decide who stayed back to watch Sam, and who tried to keep up with an enraged Archangel... not that he wouldn't already rip the witch a new one if he had the chance.

"I'm still me, Gabriel. I still love you, you know."

The quiet admission had Gabriel's thoughts screeching to a halt, and golden eyes locked onto gentle hazel. It looked like the fear in them was fading away slowly now, to be replaced by an unwavering urge to protect what they had. Pushing himself up on his hands as he hovered over Sam's much younger body, he pulled himself up until he could lay back down with his chin atop the man- boy's?- sternum.

"I love you too, Samsquatch." He replied gently. "Even if right now it feels all kinds of wrong just being in your personal space."

That earned him a light huff of laughter, and the smaller hands returned to tracing their gentle patterns over Gabriel's shoulder blades. It was a favorite spot for Sam, because it always elicited a pleasing response from his lover and now was no exception.

"Saaaaam, don't tease when I can't even figure out how far my moral standards go, let alone if this renewed your v-card." He whined, and this time Sam laughed out loud; body jerking lightly under the angel pouting atop him.

However, the Archangel couldn't help but feel his own mood lifting as the hunter's lightened in his laughter. They really would be alright, wouldn't they?


End file.
